un dilema
by Un Pan
Summary: Pequeño One-shot sobre el dilema que sufre la Sheriff con respecto a los sentimientos que tiene con su compañera. ¿Le será correspondida? VixCait


Hola! Si, lo sé, parece que subo cada seis meses o un año, pero es que así me llega la inspiración. Esta pequeña fanfic estaba guardada desde hace un mes y medio y pues, por fallas y esas cosas no la subía. No lo sé, siempre me gustó la idea de Cait y Vi juntas y es, por el momento, la única pareja Yuri a la que le dedicaría fanfic, y lo hago xD

Tan sólo espero que les guste este breve escrito todo feo y están libres de decir como me quedó :3

* * *

Nunca se creyó que cambiaría las cosas, que una simple persona, una criminal cambiaría la forma de ver el mundo, nunca tuvo en su mente otras cosas que no fuera su empleo por que, efectivamente, Caitlyn la Sheriff de Piltover, estaba casada con su trabajo. Le tenía una infinita devoción hacia la seguridad de su ciudad natal, y era tanta que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tener una vida social. Jamás le importó no tener amigos que la sacaran de vez en cuando, o salir a bailar, a ver una película en el cine y todas esas cosas que los jóvenes de su edad hacen. Era triste, pero así era su vida desde que decidió tomar el negocio. Practicamente, Caitlyn estaba aislada del mundo, sin dejar siquiera asomar a nadie a su zona de confort, sin sentir el roce de otra persona que no tenga nada que ver con la seguridad de su tierra natal... Hasta ahora... Hasta ese día en el cual llegó esa mujer... Esa mujer de cabello rosa con su nombre tatuado en la mejilla izquierda, esa mujer que jamás pensaría socializar... Hasta que entró ella en su vida. Nunca se imaginó que sólo dos letras haría que su vida se tornara tan hermosa, que sintiera que la vida si es vida, que comenzaría a reir, a disfrutar y sentir su alrrededor gracias a ella, nunca imaginó que una simple de oportunidad de trabajo para la otra significaría un lazo tan hermoso disfrazado en una amistad, que al final de cuentas le amarían por como era internamente; pero también que sufriría, sufriría tanto por esa alegría. Que tuviera miedo de no ser correspondida, incertidumbre por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo... ¿ Acaso no era antinatural eso? No lo sabía, pero igual, la Sheriff sabía que había cometido un crimen, un pecado... Pero le encantaba, le encantaba ese pecado, y no le importaba lo demás, sólo eso que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón y que intentaba no dejarlo salir por miedo a ser lastimada, por que, a pesar de tener un semblante serio y calculador, Caitlyn era una chica sensible y frágil que, incluso, podía herirse mortalmente hasta con el filo de un papel.

Y ahora, vaya dilema se encontraba, la mujer que le había enseñado a vivir estaba en el mismo lugar que ella ¿ Era acaso un sueño o una pesadilla? No tenía ni idea, pero aún así, ver a Vi en la liga y a su lado le ponía bastante nerviosa, pero aún así intentaba mantener la calma, por más loca que le volviera. Mejor no abrir la boca, o sería el fín de su vida con quien amaba en secreto. " ¿Le diré? ¿Qué pensará de mí si le digo?" eso pensaba cada día, desde el alba hasta el crepúsculo, y justo pensaba en ese momento, cuando la vigilante de Piltover dormía plácidamente en el regaso de la peli castaña, abrazándole de la cintura con sus manos desnudas y acurrucándose en ella, como si encontrara confort en la de ojos avellana mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Cait no dudó en enternecerse y acariciar su cabellera rosa, en un ambiente de paz... El cual no tardarían en romperles el ambiente la cazadora felina que corresponde a nombre de Nidalee.

-Cait, lamento... Interrumpirte el momento lindo, pero te están invocando... Literalmente- dijo con un chiste sarcástico a lo que la del sombrero de copa sonrió levemente.

-ah si, el invocador quiere verte con eso- de la nada saca un traje de policía bastánte provocativo, en lo que la joven abre los ojos como plato y se sonroja de sobremanera, casi tragando saliva y quedando sin habla... " estás bromeandome, invocador... ¿Quieres que use ESO a la vista de ELLA?" fué lo único que pensó al ver las prendas casi apretadas y tomarlas con nerviosismo.

- apurate, que el tiempo es oro y el invocador no es tonto- al retirarse la felina, la otra lentamente se levanta sin despertar a su compañera, desprendiéndose de su agarre suavemente, frente a ella, agradeciendo que esté aún dormida. Se despojó de sus prendas de siempre y se arregló con las pedidas, modelándose un poco y sonrojándose aún más, imaginando la reacción de Vi al verlas... Antes no tendría problemas en verle, pero ahora que ella estaba a su lado le causaba bochorno y cierta necesidad que le tragara la tierra.

Termina de revisarse una vez más, vuelve su vista a su durmiente amiga, antes de tomar un cojín sucio (que normalmente Rumble utiliza para sentarse al repara su máquina) y envolverlo con sus ropas, cubriendo casi en su totalidad, antes de posarlo suavemente bajo la cabeza de la pelirrosa y acariciando una última vez su cabello, cosa que hizo que la otra se acurrucara en las ropas de la chica y sonriera-... Buena suerte... Cupcake... Cuidate mucho ¿Quieres?...- apenas susurró a durmiente Vi, como si supiera que quien abrazaba no era Cait, como si de inmediato supiera que sólo abrazaba un cojín y también supiera a donde tenía que ir la chica de la ley. Esta última sonrió una vez más, con un aire enternecedor. Volteando a todos lados, sin que nadie la vea se acerca al rostro de Vi, con lentitud y sigilo, observó un par de segundos sus labios, intentando decifrar el sabor de ellos... ¿ Sabrán a vainilla o cereza? ¿ O tal vez chocolate? Se mordió el labio nerviosa y con todo el valor le dió un tímido beso en ellos, alejándose rápidamente. Cerezas. Ahora sabía quien era la que le robaba sus cerezas para sus pastelillos. Dió media vuelta para marcharse, antes de dar un paso sintió que algo le jalaba a la mano a dirección contraria y le hacía girar en sí misma, y como si fuera un movimiento de tango, fué devuelta a los brazos de la oji violeta, quien de un movimiento rápido le dió otro tirón hacia abajo y atrapó la boca de la Sheriff mientras sostenía su corbata. Después de unos segundos que para ambas fueron milenios separaron sus labios muy apenas, Vi la miraba de manera seductora.

-me atrapó, Oficial- susurró en su oído la ex convicta-¿Ahora piensa arrestarme?- ante esas palabras las mejillas de la chica se tornó de un rojo vivo e intenso, sin imaginarse, siquiera, que su compañera la había descubierto. La otra sólo rió y le sonrió tiernamete antes de besar su frente. -suerte, Cait... Después hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?- la otra asintió con la cabeza y dió una media vuelta para, ahora si, marcharse con una gran sonrisa a los campos de la justicia. Vi sólo miró a Cait marcharse, con una sonrisa entre satisfactoria y enternecida, ya incorporándose completamente.

- vaya que has tardado, cupcake... Aunque no importa, te seguiría esperando de todos modos- susurró al viento antes de ya levantarse sin antes tomar la ropa de su compañera con cierto sonrojo- al menos ya sé que me corresponde-y así también se retiró por donde momentos antes Cait se había ido, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios, ahora sabiendo que en un momento hablaría con su amada y que esta le correspondía.


End file.
